


Enthralled

by bowie28



Series: Hotch/Reid Alphabet Memes [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie28/pseuds/bowie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It <em>is</em> a good morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: None. Sorry. It’s pretty straight forward. And it’s basically p0rn, so I didn’t want to bother anybody.  
> Spoiler: None.

He’s watched Spencer before. It’s a little creepy the first time he did it, or so Spencer claimed (though he had a feeling Spencer didn’t really mind from his reaction afterward). Spencer likes being the center of attention when the attention is the right kind, Aaron has learned. He loves to be touched and pampered and fussed about when it’s by the right person, though he will never admit it. Aaron Hotchner wakes up honored every day to be that person.

“Stop it. I need sleep,” Spencer mumbles into his pillow.

Aaron smiles. “So sleep. No one’s stopping you.”

“Your brain waves are. It’s distracting.” Spencer flips on his back and turns to the other side. The moles on Spencer’s shoulder blades stare at Aaron, inviting. He knows what Spencer is doing and he’s not going to pick this morning to disappoint his lover.

Spencer is not as bony as the first time Aaron had his arms around him. Years ago by a shallow grave in Georgia, Spencer felt like a rootless withering, thawing tree against Aaron’s body. Today Spencer fits in his arms, warm and real. Aaron rests his chin on the bare shoulder and pulls Spencer close.

He hears Spencer sigh and feels that tiniest smile breaking from the way Spencer inhales. It’s more than refreshing to know that he can still do this, that what he does, no matter how small, brings the other person’s joy. It’s exhilarating to know what kind of sound a kiss behind Spencer’s ear would make or what kind of muscle reflex a slight brush past the nipples would cause. To have that kind of knowledge, it’s empowering. It’s enthralling.

“You’re warm,” Spencer coos, pressing his body back against his chest.    

He smiles into Spencer’s hair, which smells heavenly right now. “I’m glad.”

Spencer hums, sending faint vibration through Aaron’s upper body. It makes him want to do things.

His hand travels down the bare stomach, passes the dipping curve into the soft white sheet before resting on the smooth hip. The skin is cool under his fingers and he squeezes the flesh just to hear the appreciative sound he knows Spencer will make.

“You’re not gonna let me sleep, are you?” Spencer inquires, face half turned in Aaron’s neck, eyes still closed.

“Can you blame me?” he whispers, fingers ghosting over the skin until they find their destination.

Spencer sighs as Aaron’s fingertip circles the still sensitive muscle. The lubrication is still there. Not a lot, but it’s there. And he tests it, breaching Spencer with his finger.

“Hmm…”

Spencer’s hum is different this time. It’s accompanied by relief. It maddens Aaron.

“Can I? I really want to.” It’s impossible to keep his voice steady.

Aaron swears he hears a chuckle. “Always a gentleman.” Spencer’s turning in his arms, looking up with a smirk. “Kiss me, then you can have whatever you want.”

The man before him suddenly looks years younger, yet the confidence in those eyes reassures Aaron once again that this is it, this is right, this is what it’s supposed to feel, to be. So he leans in and kisses those lips until he can’t breathe.

Spencer pants against his mouth, smiling, laughing. “Come on, old man, before I fall asleep again.”

He can’t help returning the laugh, “What do you mean ‘again’?” before trailing kisses along Spencer’s neck.

Spencer replies with a press back on his finger and a suppressed moan. Aaron can’t take his eyes off Spencer who now looks so enviously blissful in his arms.

The added finger surprises Spencer, but only for a second before he starts pushing back, urging Aaron on. It quickly becomes unbearable: the sounds Spencer makes, the way Spencer moves against him, the power Aaron feels to be the one inducing them.

“You’re too much,” Aaron says in Spencer’s ear, crooking his fingers. It makes Spencer cry an uncharacteristically high-pitched sound.

“You’re killing me,” Aaron whispers, moving the fingers in the way that he knows will drive Spencer crazy.

“I swear... I’ll kill you myself,” Spencer stutters, grabbing Aaron’s ass, “if you don’t fuck me right now.”

He thinks he laughs at that, but he can’t be sure because suddenly there are fingers around his cock, stroking roughly, and Spencer breathing heavily against his neck. Everything is burning up.

The fingers around him are gone and he’s suddenly swallowed by this incredibly warm tightness. It keeps pulling him in.

“God, you feel so good,” he praises his lover.

Spencer makes an agreeing sound, and Aaron rewards him with a firm thrust.

“Ah!”

“You like that?” Aaron pulls Spencer’s hips toward him again.

“Fuck!”

There’s something incredibly sensual about Spencer cursing. It makes Aaron do things he wouldn’t normally do.

“Use me,” he says, thrusting deep this time. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Spencer cries as he pushes back reflexively; his fingers digging in Aaron’s thigh, leaving red crescent marks.

“Yes,” he urges his lover. “Like that.”

Spencer feels sublime around him, warm and tight; all consuming. It takes everything in him not to return Spencer’s movements.  

“You’re so gorgeous,” Aaron tells him. “I want to lock you up so nobody else gets to lay their eyes on you.”

“Aaron…” Spencer’s hand on his thigh starts to tremble while the pushes and the pulls become erratic. “Please.”

“What do you need?”

“Touch me,” Spencer pants, hips never stop moving.

“Where?”

“Fuck!” Spencer curses as the movement has found him that angle again.

“Here?” Aaron palms the angry erection between his lover’s legs.

“Please.” The sob is drenched in desperation as Spencer’s whole body is shaking. “I can’t…”

“Shhh.” Aaron coos, thumping the oozing tip. “I got you.” And he starts stoking Spencer in earnest.

Before long Spencer finds his rhythm again, and oh, he’s not shy about it, which is one of the most surprising things Aaron has discovered over the years. It makes Aaron harder, if that’s possible.

“Are you close, baby?” Aaron asks. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Close,” Spencer breathes. “So close, Aaron.”

“Baby, I need you to come.” Aaron speeds his hand. “I don’t think I can…”

Another cuss word and Spencer shoots all over Aaron’s hand and the sheets. Then Aaron hears himself cry out, and he’s exploding inside Spencer, so intensely he doesn’t know where it begins and where it ends.

It’s not until Spencer shifts in his arms that he remembers where they are again. Spencer feels cool against his skin. It’s the kind of coolness that makes him wonder if this is what heaven feels like, if there is such a place, that is.

“This _is_ a good morning.” Spencer remarks, looking up at him.

“Why, did you doubt me, Mr.Hotchner?” Aaron inquires.

“Never, Mr.Reid.” Spencer smiles brightly. “I have every confidence in your ability to fulfill your husbandly duties. So far you’ve exceeded my expectations.”

  

                                                                                                          _Finis_


End file.
